The present invention relates to the art of multi-unit storage systems of the type having relatively movable individual units for storage of articles therein and, more particularly, to a seal arrangement between adjacent ones of the storage units in such a system for sealing the storage space between the adjacent units when they are in a closed position.
A number of multi-unit type storage systems are available for a variety of storage purposes. Among such systems are those which include a plurality of individual storage units supported, such as on underlying tracks, for relative displacement toward and away from one another along a linear path and between open and closed relationship relative to one another. The opposed sides of the adjacent units have planar wall portions including peripheral areas which are generally parallel to one another. In the open position, an aisleway is provided between the adjacent units to facilitate access to the storage space or spaces thereof, and in the closed position of the units the peripheral wall portions are disposed in substantially abutting relationship. Often, these systems are provided for storing articles under special conditions which may be of critical importance in connection with protecting and preserving the articles. For example, museum collections, archeological artifacts, and the like may require storage in a protective environment with respect to such conditions as temperature, humidity, light, dust or insects. Furthermore, certain articles may even require storage in a special protective environment which either keeps out a harmful atmosphere, or provides a protective atmosphere such as a fumigant.
Such a storage system may be located in a room specifically constructed therefor or, as is often the case, in an existing room which is larger than necessary for the components of the system. Heretofore, the adjacent storage units have not been sealed relative to one another in the closed position and, therefore, special environmental conditions with respect to articles to be stored therein has to be achieved with respect to the room in which the system is located. For example, the entire room may have to be specially sealed and provided with special atmospheric conditions such as temperature and humidity. Such special requirements for a storage room are not only undesirably expensive to provide but, additionally, undesirably limit use of the storage system. In this respect, only certain articles to be stored may require the particular environmental conditions provided for the room, and the latter conditions may not be suitable with respect to the requirements for other articles to be stored. Thus, a separate storage room and system must be provided for such other articles. Additionally, the situation often arises where only a few of the total articles to be stored require a special protective atmosphere such as a fumigant, for example, and although the remaining articles may be compatible with such an atmosphere, fumigating the entire room for the few articles is undesirably expensive and wasteful. Furthermore, in connection with a storage system which occupies only a portion of the area of a room in which it is located, even if all the articles to be stored require the same storage conditions, use of the remaining space in the room such as for occupancy by personnel, can be precluded in that the storage conditions create an intolerable working environment. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that such systems heretofore provided have not enabled optimizing the use of available space either in the storage units or in a room in which the system is located.